


Life After Death

by avxry



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Evan dies but he's a ghost so i didnt tag character death, Fluffy, Friendship, Ghost Connor, Ghost Evan, Ghosts, Hit by a bus, M/M, Suicide mention, Swearing, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Evan gets hit by a bus and becomes a ghost. Connor is there, for some reason.





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first deh fic so be gentle, i don't have the characterization down yet and i'm terrible at realistic stuttering but anyway i hope you enjoy!!

The bus came out of nowhere. Evan was crossing the street (he definitely looked both ways, he made sure that he did, he checked twice) and around the corner it came barreling at him without warning. He heard a scream and saw a flash of white and blue before the floating feeling set in.  
  
At least he couldn't feel it. He actually didn't feel anything at all, which was a bit odd, but he was grateful nonetheless.  
  
As he stood on the sidewalk by his lifeless body, his anxiety kicked in. Shocker.  
  
What would people think? What would people do? He could see the headlines now: Idiotic Boy Too Stupid to Not Get Hit by a Bus or something like that, something mortifying.  
  
He absently found a little irony in it. He did so much to make the death of Connor Murphy a big deal, and now his own death is so small, boring.  
  
He felt a little dismay about dying, mostly because the class at the community college he was headed to was supposed to be a lab about different plants, which he was looking forward to, but also because he had stopped being suicidal for a while, and it figures that the moment he stops wanting to die, he's finally able to.  
  
People rushed to his aid, performing CPR and calling ambulances, addressing his wounds, but something inside his head just knew that it was no use. He was dead, for sure.  
  
He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling oddly at peace with all of this. It wasn't usually like him to not freak out over something, especially something so life-altering -- or life- _ending_ , he supposed -- but death had brought him some clarity. He was more concerned about the effects his death would have on the living, not so much on him. He was dead, what else could he do?  
  
He watched solemnly as paramedics arrived on the scene. They started pulling out gear, and that's when Evan heard it.  
  
"Wow, that is some bullshit."  
  
Evan whipped his head to the side and nearly had a heart attack -- is that possible when you're dead? -- at the sight of Connor Murphy, hands in his pockets and hair back in a half bun.  
  
"Wh-what the -- C-connor? How -- How are you --?"  
  
"Relax, Hansen," Connor interrupted, his voice smooth as he watches the paramedics shuffle around Evan's body on the pavement. "I'm still dead. The only difference is now you are too."  
  
Evan blinked at Connor Murphy, his mind blank. He wanted to ask how this was possible, why Connor was here, how this happened, but he could only spit out four words: "H-how have you been?"  
  
Connor barked out a laugh. "That's all you have to say? Jesus, Hansen, you'd think there's be something more important on your mind right now."  
  
Evan wanted to buck up and defend himself, but he couldn't, because Connor was right, that _was_  a dumb thing to say.  
  
Connor pursed his lips and kept staring at Evan's lifeless body, unfazed. "You're lucky I'm feeling sympathetic, because on a regular day, I wouldn't give have a fuck about explaining this shit to you."  
  
Evan tried to gather himself. In his defense, he did just literally die. "Wh-what -- uh, what shit?"  
  
Connor chuckled bitterly and rolled his eyes. "This death shit. Here's the deal: we're ghosts because we're dead. We can go wherever we want, as far as I can tell, and we can do all the spooky shit they put in those terrible fucking movies. It's such a fucking cliché, but whatever."  
  
"So -- so we're not -- like -- attached t-to anything?"  
  
"I just fucking said we could go wherever the fuck we wanted, didn't I?"  
  
Connor's harsh tone sent Evan reeling. He took a step away and looked down at the ground, but that just made him dizzy, so he looked up at the flurry of people around his body, which made him dizzier, so he looked back at Connor, which made him nervous but not dizzy, so it was a start.  
  
"S-so," Evan began, tugging at the hem of his T-shirt, "if you can go -- uh -- if you can -- go anywhere, uh -- why -- why are you -- here? You know, with -- with me?"  
  
Connor made sure to not react to the question, which Evan pointedly noticed. He wondered what Connor was hiding and why he felt that he needed to hide at all.  
  
Connor chewed on the inside of his lip, a bad habit he kept even in death. Finally, he just shrugged and pretended. to study the scene unravelling before them.  
  
"I appreciate what you did for me, Hansen. Even though it was mostly for you."  
  
Evan began stuttering, "It-it wasn't f-for me!"  
  
"It kinda was, man," Connor replied, but then he shook his head. "I don't care if you did it for yourself or not. You still fucking did it, right? Counts for something."  
  
Evan didn't know how to reply to that. He looked away from Connor but glanced back every few seconds to try to understand that blank facial expression. He wished he could figure out what he didn't understand, because there was just so much, and he didn't know where to start.  
  
Evan finally swallowed thickly and said, "Well -- you're welcome."  
  
"I didn't fucking say thank you," Connor snapped, making Evan flinch.  
  
Connor peered over at Evan out of the corner of his eye and inexplicably felt a little bad. He rolled his eyes at himself. "But thank you, I guess."  
  
Evan couldn't help the little grin that made his way to his lips. He lets out a little giggle and looks back at the crowd surrounding his body.  
  
"Getting hit by a -- by a bus," Evan said humorously, shaking his head. "That's, uh - that's more lame than falling out of a -- a tree."  
  
Connor giggled too, a sound that Evan immediately found cute. "Falling out of a tree. Fuck."  
  
And then they laughed. They laughed until they forgot what was funny, until the ambulance had taken Evan's body away, until the crowd had dispersed and left them on a barely-inhabited sidewalk.  
  
Connor's laughter died down as he said, "You're a fucking mess, Hansen."  
  
"Thanks," Evan giggled, and Connor laughed again, and their eyes met, and they were both wondering why they had to die to finally get along.  
  
Remnants of their laughter hung on their faces as little smiles, staring past the buildings and roads, admiring the nature in the distance. Finally, Evan took a deep breath and said, "So you -- you never actually said why -- why you were with me. You know, not that it -- not that it matters or anything, you know -- I'm just wondering, you know -- just -- just curious."  
  
Connor raised an unimpressed eyebrow but sighed. "You made people remember me, Hansen. You made me matter. Fucking -- this is some emotional bullshit, and for the record, I fucking hate it, but -- but it felt kinda like we were friends. Even if you _did_  just make it all up."  
  
Evan regarded him curiously for a moment and then grinned, letting out a chuckle. "So - so how'd I do? You know, with the -- with the emails."  
  
Connor laughed out loud, "Absolutely fucking terrible. I'd never say any of that shit."  
  
"Sorry," Evan chuckled, looking down to the ground.  
  
"But I guess I'd rather people remember me as a pansy than the dick that I was, so."  
  
"You weren't -- you weren't that bad," Evan tried to convince him, but the way Connor rolled his eyes proved that they both knew Evan was lying.  
  
"I was an asshole," Connor shrugged, "no use in denying it."  
  
Evan chewed on his lip. "Okay, you were an asshole."  
  
Connor laughed again, and Evan was beginning to enjoy the sound.  
  
"I like you, Evan Hansen."  
  
"I like you, too, Connor Murphy."  
  
"Thanks for the orchard."  
  
"Thanks for -- for the whole -- _thing_."  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Then Connor laughed again. "Hit by a bus. Damn, that's some bad luck."  
  
"Ha, yeah," Evan agreed, wondering when the whole _dead_  thing was going to set in. "At least now we can both pretend to have a friend," Evan replied, a little snarky.  
  
Connor clearly remembered the line and winced a little. "Yeah, see, I was an asshole."  
  
"Yeah, but -- but it's okay. I don't mind."  
  
Connor looked over at Evan and squinted a bit, then chuckled. "That's some gay shit, Hansen. Almost as gay as me. Come on, let's go."  
  
Connor turned on his heel, leaving a stuttering Evan to chase after him, thinking morbidly to himself that death may have been the best thing to happen to the two of them. Maybe it would finally bring them to life.

**Author's Note:**

> tada! i don't know know i feel about it but it was an idea so i did it. 
> 
> hey if y'all like hamilton, i've written tons of jamilton fics that you should check out idk shameless self promo
> 
> my sc is avory0 and my tumble is a-lexnb and you can add me on either if you want!!
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed!! let me know how i did!!


End file.
